A glove compartment device in which an operating handle having a cylinder lock is disposed at one end of a laterally extending base member mounted on a lid, and a lock mechanism that releases a locked state by operation of the operating handle when the cylinder lock is in an unlocked state is disposed at the other end of the base member is already known from Patent Document 1; in this lock mechanism, in order to suppress the occurrence of a noise due to colliding contact of a striker with a pivoting latch when closing the lid and in order to suppress rattling of the lid when it is in a closed state, a plate spring is mounted on a lock body, the plate spring urging the striker toward the side on which it disengages from the pivoting latch by abutting against the striker when the striker is engaged with the pivoting latch.